


Smack

by anonymous_fangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Swan Queen - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_fangirl/pseuds/anonymous_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Emma has a secret super crush on Regina. She's playing Truth or Dare with Ruby, Belle, Ariel and Mulan and she is dared to go and full force spank the Mayor on her ass. The girls watch through the window. Regina's pretty much in the ideal position as she's bent over her desk stranding paperwork. Emma does it. And didn't expect to enjoy smacking the woman she is in love with.. Nor did she expect Regina to enjoy it. Sexy things follow? :-) love your work ;-) Xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smack

**Prompt: Emma has a secret super crush on Regina. She's playing Truth or Dare with Ruby, Belle, Ariel and Mulan and she is dared to go and full force spank the Mayor on her ass. The girls watch through the window. Regina's pretty much in the ideal position as she's bent over her desk stranding paperwork. Emma does it. And didn't expect to enjoy smacking the woman she is in love with.. Nor did she expect Regina to enjoy it. Sexy things follow? :-) love your work ;-) Xx**

Thank you for the prompt anon, and I’m very flattered that you like my writing. I just have to warn right now that I haven’t watched OUaT since s02, so Ariel and Mulan will most likely be ooc because I don’t know them. Also I changed Regina’s position slightly because it made more sense in the story, I hope it’s okay.

*** 

It had been a long time since Emma had allowed herself to just have fun and relax, and Ruby organizing a _girls’ night_ was the perfect opportunity to let her hair down.

 

“Another round Ruby!” Belle shouted, her cheeks were red from the amount of alcohol she had consumed, it was no more than anyone else, but her fair skin reacted so obviously. Ruby set down a fresh bottle of tequila in the middle of the table and each woman downed a shot.

 

“We’re still waiting for your answer Emma.” Mulan insisted.

 

“Oh, right.” Emma ran her fingers through her hair, considering her options. “Uh, dare?”

 

“Alright,” Belle began, giddy. “I dare you to go over there and smack Regina’s ass.”

 

The mayor was at the counter of Granny’s picking up dinner. It was Friday night and she promised Henry a burger for dinner, considering his excellent grades recently. Emma looked up at the beautiful brunette and she felt a blush creep over her whole body.

 

All the other women made _ooh_ sounds, as though they were children. At the noise, Regina glanced over at them and smiled as the caught Emma’s eye. Emma immediately looked down at the table.

 

“Quick!” Belle squealed as Granny handed Regina her food and Regina went to leave.

 

Ariel pushed Emma out of the booth with an encouraging, girlish squeak of excitement and Emma rushed out to Regina so as not to miss her. It was only once she was on her feet that Emma realised just how much she’d had to drink, but honestly, she was glad of an excuse to touch Regina and somewhat get out of it.

 

When Emma emerged from the diner, Regina was bent over, leaning into her car, moving a box of paperwork off the passenger’s seat so she could put the bag there. Emma knew that a more perfect opportunity would never present itself, but she began to shake anyhow with trepidation.

 

Emma flexed her hand and brought it back, quickly throwing it forward and landing a loud _smack_ onto the mayor’s delectable ass. Although Emma was already consumed with embarrassment before Regina had even responded, she felt her knees weaken, her core burn and an overwhelming desire to do it again, only this time, with Regina’s skirt off.

 

“What on Earth do you think you’re doing Sheriff?!” Regina was clearly angry, but Emma wasn’t used to this expression on the woman’s face, she couldn’t read it.

 

“It was a dare, I’m sorry.” Emma’s tongue seemed too big for her mouth and she struggled to get the words out.

 

Regina’s expression suddenly turned to an unmistakable smirk, which only served to make Emma painfully aware of the growing moisture in her panties.

 

“No need to be sorry dear, but perhaps next time we could indulge this little dare in private?” Emma couldn’t tell if Regina was having her on, taking advantage of her compromised state of mind.

 

“N… next time?” Emma swallowed.

 

“You don’t think you can just tease someone like that, do you Miss Swan?” Regina’s confidence didn’t falter.

 

“Uh, I guess not.” Emma was still pretty dumbstruck.

 

“So, tomorrow night? Henry’s staying with your parents.” _Oh my god, Regina’s being serious._ Emma’s mind reeled.

 

“Uh, uh…” Emma was speechless. Regina lifted her perfectly manicured hand up to the blonde’s chin and gently pressed her jaw up, shutting her mouth.

 

“Don’t want to catch flies.” Regina winked as she stepped into her car, closed the door, and drove away.

 

Emma stood on the curb, utterly immobilized from the exchange. The women ran out to meet her, now that Regina was gone, they had been watching the whole thing.

 

“What happened?” Ruby asked, placing her hand on Emma’s shoulder.

 

“I think Regina invited me over for sex. Kinky sex. Tomorrow night.” The words didn’t feel like they were coming from her own mouth, and Emma still couldn’t focus on anything.

 

“Well that’s one way to react when someone smacks your ass in public.” Ariel mused. The women just laughed as Emma stared into space.


End file.
